


Greased Lightning

by Castiel_the_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grease References, Pink Ladies, T-Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1995 and Castiel Carrington is new at Rydell High, even though his parents, Stephanie Zinone and Michael Carrington both went to Rydell. He starts out with joining school activities/social groups and meets Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester is head T-Bird who becomes more than "just friends with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to school again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I came up with it after watching the Grease movies.

Summer was over and Castiel Carington was finally ready to start at Rydell High. He didn't know what to expect there, he'd heard of the beautiful girls, though he wasn't into girls, but didn't know anything else. Anna, his twin sister, was the only one in their family who knew about Cas' sexuality. She found out when they were watching friends and Cas said he thought Joey was cuter. She didn't really care, though it did throw her off a little. They grabbed their bags. 

"Cheerleader skirts are much shorter than I remember," Stephanie said.

"Well mom...things change," Anna giggled and walked out with Cas to go to school.

Dean Winchester was getting his T-Birds jacket on when Sam, his little brother, knocked on his door.

"Ya comin!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Just a minute!" Dean called back.

Dean ran out of his room and took Sam to Rydell middle school. Then went to the high school. 

"Winchester!" Benny Zucco, Dean's friend, called.

"Zucco!" Dean laughed and waited for his friend. They walked to their lockers. 

"I heard there are gonna be new kids this year," Benny grinned. He knew Dean was bisexual before Dean knew. 

Anna and Cas found their lockers and put their stuff in them grabbing the books they needed. They had different homeroom teachers so Cas went down the east wing while Anna went down the west wing. Dean had the same homeroom as Cas. Dean and Benny got to their homeroom five minutes late, as usual.

"You're late," Mr. Stewart said.

"No shit," Benny laughed at his friends comment. Dean sat behind Cas with Benny sitting on the left hand side of him.


	2. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dean starts talking to Cas in some of their classes and eventually becomes friends with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had nothing to do before dinner...so here's chapter 2

Mr. Stewart pulled the attendance book out. 

"Catiel Carington?" He said.

"Here," Cas replied. Meg Masters-a cheerleader, no doubt-looked at Cas. 

"Hey," she said. Cas looked up at her.

"Hi."

"I'm Meg...I'm assuming this is your first year at Rydell?"

"Uh...yeah. My parents came here when they were in high school but moved to my dad's hometown in England."

Benny waited for his cousin to notice him sitting there, while smiling.

"Yes, Benny, I see you..." He smiled at Benny. "Assbutt." Benny laughed.

"Heya cous! How ya doin?" 

"Better than I was in England," Cas giggled. 

"Yeah I heard what happened," Benny started. Cas nodded. "I also heard Anna Banana beat his ass for it?" Cas laughed and agreed. Dean looked confused.

"Wait! Benny's your cousin?" He asked. Benny and Cas looked at him. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Benny cut him off.

"Mhm...my mom and his dad are cousins."

"Oh cool," Dean said, smiling at Cas. "You can hang out with us...." It took him a moment to realize what happened. He glared at Benny who had a huge ass grin on his face. "That's how you you knew there were new kids this year!" Benny and Cas laughed. 

"Duh," they said in unison, still laughing.

"You two....are so much alike!" Dean laughed and looked at the clock. His lingering smile faded. "Aww...homeroom's almost over. I gotta stay here what bout you guys?"

"You stay here too?" Cas looked up at Dean. Dean glanced at him and noticed something about Cas he didn't see before. He had the bluest eyes Dean's ever seen.

"Yeah. Mr. Stewart is a social studies, homeroom, and bio teacher....well, at least according to my cousin, Jo," Dean said and smiled. The bell rang and most of the kids left. Cas and Dean stayed where thy were and Cas turned in his seat. They talked while the biology class piled in. Dean got Cas to laugh a few times and decided he loved Cas' laugh. The late bell rang and Cas turned so he was facing the front of the class.

"Alright, settle down!" Mr. Stewart said, quieting the class. He called attendance and set kids in a seating arrangement he had planned out. The kids groaned, knowing most of them weren't going to be near their friends. Cas and Dean were, oddly enough, seated right next to each other. 'Great seating arrangement,' Dean thought to himself. 'Hope he doesn't mind us talking.'

"Did you bring your lunch?" He whispered to Cas.

"No, why?" Cas whispered back.

"What period do you have lunch?"

"Uhh..." Cas took his schedule out quitely. "Fifth." Dean smiled.

"Meet me outside the double doors at lunch."

"Boys!" Mr. Stewart yelled, bringing Cas and Dean back into the lesson. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Oh...uh...no. Cassie here just had a question and didn't want to bother your teaching," Dean said nervously. Cas nodded in agreement. Mr. Stewart glared as if he were unsure to trust them, but turned back around to continue the lesson. 

<3 <3 <3 <3 

At lunch Cas waited outside the double doors for Dean. Dean came outside.

"Heya, Cas!" Dean said, scaring Cas. Dean giggled.

"Why'd you call me 'Cassie' earlier?" 

"I panicked. I didn't know you wouldn't like it-" Cas cut him off.

"I'm fine with it...just the last person who called me 'Cassie' got his ass kicked by my sister." Dean's eyes got wide.

"Is-is that why she kicked his ass?"

"Oh god no! He made of my sexuality and just happened to have called me 'Cassie' in the process." Dean relaxed at that and started walking.

"Ya comin?" He asked. Cas followed.

"You don't care about my sexuality?" Dean turned so he was walking backwards.

"Both or just guys?"

"Just guys," Cas responded. Dean smiled. "What?"

"I like both." He winked at Cas and turned back so he could find his motorcycle. He climbed on and waited for Cas to join him. Cas sat behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him. The motorcycle left the school grounds. Dean got to a restaurant.

"The people who own this place are my aunt and uncle. C'mon." He got of the motorcycle and waited for Cas. Cas followed him into the resturant.

"Aunt Ellen!?" Dean called taking Cas to the back with him.

"This is my friend, Cas. We came here because it's lunch and school lunch tastes like oil." Cas wondered if Dean was joking when he said that. Ellen handed both of the boys pie and let them go upstairs. Dean's friend, Carter Nogerelli overheard part of the conversation before getting into his car. He followed Dean and Cas to the Road House, obviously not have heard Dean saying he was bi. The boys came back downstairs a few minutes later, talking.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta use the bathroom." Dean said.

"Okay. I'll wait outside." Cas said, starting to walk towards the door. Dean went into the bathroom. Cas went outside and waited by the Harley Davidson he and Dean had rode in on. Dean went out through the back door and as he was going around the corner of the building he saw Carter's hand four inches away from Cas' face.

"Nogerelli!" Carter stopped mid-punch and looked at him.

"Winchester!"

"Y'know Nogerelli, you're really crusin' for a bruisin' and if you don't cut it out your ass will be pounded into the ground. I'd be damned to hell before I let you leave a fingerprint on Cas! Got it?" Carter nodded. "Go back to school." Carter did as he was told and got back in his car. Cas and Dean went back as well.


	3. Score Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean take Cas bowling with the rest of the T-Birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have school today and wouldn't go back to sleep.

Cas and Dean went off school grounds for lunch everyday since then. Benny saw them coming back from the Road House on Friday.

"Where the hell were you guys?" he asked.

"Places," Dean said, being his usual smart ass self. Benny looked at Cas and raised an eyebrow in a teasing way.

"Wha-no! We met on Monday!" Benny held his hands up in defense and they walked into the school. Cas went the opposite way from Benny and Dean when the bell for sixth period rang. Dean watched as Cas left.

"Hey! Winchester!" Benny snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"You just looked at Cas the way you look at pie."

"Did I? Didn't notice."

"You like him," Benny smiled. Dean glared.

"Pfft. No!"

"Huh...the last time you said 'pfft no' you and DiMucci's sister ended up in the back of your dad's car."

"Sut up!" Dean said. Benny laughed and they walked into their class. Carter turned to look at them.

"Zucco, Winchester, the Birds wanna go bowlin' tonight?" Benny and Dean looked at each other.

"Why not?" Dean said.

"It's us against the Pink Ladies," Carter said as the late bell rang. Dean and Benny sat down before Miss. Rebchuck walked in.

"Ya gonna invite Cas?" Benny whispered to Dean.

"And what happens if I do?"

"I was just curious, considering you have a major crush on him."

"Tell him anything about it and I swear I'll kill you."

"Boys! You're starting to sound like Nogerelli's dad," Miss. Rebchuck said. "Can I continue my lesson?" Dean and Benny nodded. Miss. Rebchuk went back to her history lesson. 

After school Benny and Dean went to find Cas. As Benny figured, he was with Anna walking home.

"Cas! Castiel! Cassie!" Benny called. Cas stopped short in his tracks and turned.

"The hell do ya want, Benny?" Cas asked. Benny and Dean caught up to him and Anna.

"Well...ask him, Winchester."

"The Birds are goin' bowlin' tonight and Benn and I were wondering if you wanted to join?"

"I don't know how to bowl."

"Ill teach ya!"

"Oh...okay." Cas smiled. Benny and Dean went back to the parking lot and Anna and Cas kept walking.

"I think 'Winchester' likes you," Anna said.

"You don't even know his first name...let alone Winchester himself."

"You're right, I don't, but I don't have to know him to see the way he looked at you."

Later that day, Benny went over to Cas and Anna's house. Anna and Benny made Cas wear a Bon Jovi shirt.

"Bye, Anna. Don't worry I'll have him home before Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Michael get home," Benny said waving at Anna and pushing Cas out the door.

"Benny? Remind me again, why am I wearing the Bon Jovi shirt that's too small?"

"Because if the Scorpions are there, the Birds are gonna be in trouble. You're a jock. Take this from experience, rumbles don't end well for us T-Birds, jocks like you will probably get killed by them, which is why you can't look like a jock." Benny pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. They got out and saw Dean, Carter, Duckie, Jake, and Nick leaning against the outside wall. They walked over to them.

"Jaworski!" Benny called.

"Zucco!" Nick called back.

"This is Cas," Dean said when his friends got over to them. "Cas, this is Nick Jaworski, Jake DiMucci, Duckie Mackenzie, and you've already met Carter," Dean said. Cas smiled and Benny pulled Dean off to the side.

"Are the Scorpions here yet?" He asked. A few motorcycles pulled in. Every T-Bird stopped their conversation and looked up. Dean and Benny slowly backed up to where their friends were and stood in front of Cas. Dean took his T-Bird jacket off and handed it to Cas.

"Here, wear this. DiMucci, take him inside." Jake nodded as Cas got the jacket on and they went in. Walking over to the Pink Ladies, Cas watched as the lead Scorpion stepped forward and the rest of the Birds ran inside. They went over where the rest of their friends were.

"Heya!" Dean said, clearing his throat.

"Scorpions scare ya?" Kate asked.

" Shut up!" Benny said. "Gonna bowl or what?"


	4. Prowlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets himself in some trouble with the Scorpions and The Birds take Cas out to a mall where he gets an unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post earlier. My computer was being an assbutt, but I still love you guys!

Dean and Benny kept an eye on the Scorpions all night. After Dean's turn to bowl was over, Benny took him to "go get a snack."

"I don't think Cas should be in the same area as the Scorpions...he doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle," he stated glancing from their friends to the Scorpions. "You should teach him." Dean followed his gaze and nodded. They went back over to the Pink Ladies and T-Birds.

"Hey, Cas! Wanna ride my motorcycle around?"

"I'd love to but-" Cas got cut off.

"I'll teach ya. C'mon," Dean said, grabbing Cas by the wrist and sneaking him out. They took the motorcycle to an empty lot.

"Hop on!" Dean gestured for Cas to get on the bike. Cas hesitated, but got on, holding the handle bars. Dean got on behind him.

"So you twist this," he said pointing at the handle bar on the right side. Cas twisted the handle bar. Dean pressed the brake after moving Cas' hand off the accelerator.

"How'd you do that?" Cas asked. Dean smiled and showed him. Cas drove the bike around the lot. After about forty minutes Dean tapped on Cas' shoulder. Cas stopped the motorcycle and turned his head so he was looking at Dean.

"I think we should go back to the bowling alley," he said. Cas nodded and drove back, Dean helping with the steering. When they got back, they saw the Birds huddled together across from the Scorpions.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath as he got off the bike with Cas. They ran over to their friends.

"The hell?" Dean asked Benny, push OMG Cas behind him. Benny opened his mouth to talk but Michael, the head Scorpion, cut him off.

"Dean!" He had a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Michael!" Dean nervously smiled.

"Who's the newbie? Haven't seen him with you guys."

"A friend....and Benny's cousin."

"Benny your cousin looks a little.....innocent.....to be a Bird. Don't ya think?" Michael turned his attention to Benny. Benny glared.

"Shut your face!" Benny said.

"Oh...someone's gettin' a little protective of his cousin," Michael teased. Benny raised his hand to punch Michael, but Cas stopped him.

"Listen you wanna rumble, let's not do it here! And you...newbie? What's your name?" Cas turned his attention to Michael.

"Castiel."

"Well, Cassie, I'll fight you...you seem like you'll be easy to defeat."

"Again with the Cassie shit?" Michael smiled at the annoyed boy.

"Ten o'clock, at the park, don't be late, Cassie."

"Oh I'm not gonna be the one who's late, Michelle," Cas realized what the comeback sounded like after it was already said. Benny leaned over towards Dean.

"Did they just turn that into a-" Benny started.

"Yes!" Cas And Michael said in unison, cutting him off. 

"And just so we're clear, that's ten o'clock at night," Michael said and turned back to the Scorpions. The T-Birds got on their motorcycles and left.

Dean dropped Cas off at his house.

"Hey, Cas?" Cas turned and looked at Dean. "The Birds are going to the mall. You can join...if ya want." Cas nodded at his friend. Dean watched as Cas went inside before he left. When he got home Sam was watching Charmed.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair.

"You pulled me away from my girlfriend!" Sam groaned.

"And-uh-which one's that?"

"Pheobe." Dean laughed at his brother.

"Really? I would have taken you more as a Paige kind of guy," Dean said, still laughing.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Sam gave Dean his famous bitchface. Dean stopped laughing.

"Bitch."

"So, Dean? How's your boyfriend?" Dean glared at Sam.  
"He's not my boyfriend! He's a friend...that I have a crush on....there's a difference!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight.....keep tellin' yourself that," Sam said, turning his attention back to the TV. Dean groaned and went to bed.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3

 

The next day Benny and Dean woke Cas up.

"Cas?" Benny said. "Cassie...it's me, Michael, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get up." Cas punched Benny in the face making him fal backwards and smiled.

"Nice goin' smart ass!" Dean said looking at his friend. Cas opened one eye and grumbled. Dean threw his T-Bird jacket-that Cas had forgotten to give back to Dean the night before-at Cas, trying to wake him up.

"Okay, okay, you assbutt, I'm awake!" Cas said, obviously pissed. He sat up and kicked Dean and Benny out of his room. He quickly got dressed and tried to tame his hair. When he finally gave up he took Dean's jacket off of his bed and went out to the kitchen.

"Bye, mom, Anna, dad." The boys left and went to meet the others at the nearest mall. The Birds walked to the food court.

"I'm lookin' for a...classy girl," Jake said.

"I want a smart girl," Carter said looking around.

"I'd like a tall girl," Nick said, walking up to a girl that was his idea of perfect. Cas felt like he didn't belong in the group because of his sexuality, so he didn't speak and just busied himself with watching the other people in the mall. 

"Cas? You okay? Ya look kinda...pale," Dean pulled Cas from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Is it the fight you're gonna get in?" Dean asked.

"No. It's nothin'." Cas smiled at his friend. Dean returned the smile. Cas' eyes got wide and he hid behind Dean, but not fast enough for Balthazar, his ex-boyfriend, not to notice.

"Cassie?" He said with a huge ass grin on his face. "Is that you?" Cas stepped out from behind Dean.

"Yeah, it's me," he said when Balthazar was close enough to hear his almost mumble. Balthazar went to hug Cas and Cas flinched. Dean leaned over to ask Benny what was going on.

"Balthazar is Cas' ex-boyfriend...was a total jackass if you ask me." At that Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist from behind and rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Oh are you two...." Balthazar trailed off. Dean had a pissed off look but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...and he doesn't like being called 'Cassie.'" Dean quickly kissed Cas' cheek and the group walked away, pulling Nick away from the girl he was flirting with.


	5. Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is overly paranoid about the fight, knowing being the star football player wouldn't help him out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post on Wednesday. I felt like crap and my computer hates me.

"Dean? What the hell was that for?" Cas asked when the group was out of earshot.

"He was your ex boyfriend," Dean started. "I thought you lived in England before you moved here?"

"I did. So did Balthazar. He moved. Then I moved after an incident-Benny, say anything and I will murder your ass-a freaking town away from him. So what was your little.....whatever back there?"

"I was protecting you," Dean blushed. Benny laughed at his friend. "Shut up Zucco, I will phrase it how I want to!" Benny kept laughing.

"Protecting me from what? He's just a guy that broke up with me cuz I didn't kiss him."

"That's why he broke up with you?" Dean said, spinning on his heals and starting to walk over to Balthazar.

"Whoa there, Winchester!" Jake grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him. Dean turned and smiled.

"I mean...I won't kill him!"

"Whoa there, Winchester..." Cas repeated. "Kill him? Dean it ended....like...forever ago. I don't even care about him anymore!"

"Let's-uh-let's just go...before I change my mind." The group left.

 

<3 <3 <3 <3

 

"I'm gonna die. Im so dead. Might as well write 'dead jock' on my forehead!" It was five minutes before Cas had to fight Michae and Cas was pacing around his room while Dean and Benny sat on the bed.

"Cas...Cas...Castiel...Cassie...Cassandra?" Cas stopped pacing and looked at Dean.

"What the hell?"

"Got your attention, didn't it?" Dean held his hands up in defense. Cas shrugged in agreement. "What makes you think you're gonna die?"

"Dean-" Benny butted in but was cut off by Dean.

"Right! Forgot, you're new here. Just cuz we're a different social class doesn't mean our fights are any different. And besides, you're head of the football team right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And you've wrestled a little right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"There's something you have against him," Dean said. "You can tackle someone and hold 'em down 'til they scream for mercy. An advantage all T-Birds wish they had." 'Especially me so I could hear you scream for mercy under my tackles.' Dean thought but didn't say out loud. He quickly pushed the thought aside. What were the possibilities that Cas liked Dean the same way? Dean looked up at the clock.

"Guys we got like...two minutes." The three left the bedroom and got to the motorcycles. They rode to the park, greeted by the rest of the Birds.

"You guys got here just in time," Nick said.

"No shit," Benny replied. A roar of motorcycles came into the park and Cas' eyes got wide.

"Cas, Cas, hey, look at me," Dean said cupping Cas' face. "Remember what I told you earlier?" Cas nodded. "Just keep that in mind okay?"

"O-okay." Dean resisted the urge to kiss him. Cas Wales out from behind the tree.

"Hiya, Cassie!" Michael greeted with a devilish smile.

"Hi, Michelle." Michael lost his smile and swung his arm to punch Cas. Cas dodged and blocked his arm. Michael twisted arm so he could take Cas' hand in his and twisted Cas' arm with a crack. Cas gasped and punched Michael in the stomach. Michael let go of Cas' arm and both collapsed, crying out in pain.


	6. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas back to his house and bandages his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I hope you guys haven't stopped reading. School has been an assbutt.

Cas and Dean went to the Winchester house. Dean took Cas upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit.  
"Son of a bitch!" Cas yelled.  
"I know, I know. You're okay. After Cas was bandaged up, they went downstairs and got ice. Sam came out into the kitchen.  
"Ooh....Dean what did you do to him!?" Sam asked. Dean glared.  
"I didn't do anything. He got in a fight at the park."  
"Okay...Whatever you say. I'll be with.....friends...."  
"Alright. Be home before three in the morning? I don't need dad yelling at me because you're out all day."  
"Okay! Jeez, I come home late one time and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy!" Sam said, leaving.  
"Bitch!" Dean yelled after him.  
"Jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short


	7. Hopelessly devoted to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally realizes he likes Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been positing I've been busy with school but the year's almost over so I'll be posting a lot more

Cas ended up staying at Dean's that night.

"I can sleep on the couch, Dean," he said.

"Not happenin' you're sleeping in here."

"You shouldn't trust a gay kid like me...in your room...alone with you...no one ever does."

"Cas. I trust you." Cas sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He climbed up in the bed next to Dean and closed his eyes. Dean waited until he was sure Cas was asleep before telling him his feelings.

"I like you, Cas..." He rolled onto his side and fell asleep. Cas smiled at the comment then whispered.

"I like you too."

Dean woke up early the next morning. He looked at Cas and smiled at the sleeping jock he insisted on keeping for the night. 'He's so cute,' Dean thought. Cas shifted a little and made a small noise that sounded like a groan. Dean debated for a minute. He leans down and quickly but lightly kissed Cas' cheek before getting up and going to make breakfast. Sam was downstairs watching Charmed again and Dean stifled a laugh. Cas came downstairs.

"I know you kissed my cheek, smart ass."

"You....wait...you were awake?"

"Partially...and I'm assuming you didn't hear what I said last night with your surprised look?"

"Said last night?"

"You told me you liked me and I said I liked you back..." Dean took a minute to process it. Then looked at Cas.

"You realize I meant...like-like, right? As in boyfriend like?" Cas nodded. Dean smiled and pulled Cas into a hug. Cas giggled and hugged back.

"Can we go bowlin'?"

"Yes!"


	8. Who's That Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scorpions find out Cas isn't who he claims he is with the T-Birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!!! There's just a lot going on and I have major homework and didn't get in the play I wanted to, but I should be able to update on weekends.

The T-Birds went back to the bowling alley with the Pink Ladies and Cas was the first to notice Michael.

"Uh...Dean..." He said as he leaned closer so he didn't attract attention to himself.

"Hmm?" Dean looked at him. Cas glanced in the Scorpions' way. Dean followed his boyfriend's gaze. "Oh..." Now you'd think Cas would be smart enough not to wear his letterman's jacket under Dean's T-Bird jacket. Nope! Michael caught a glimpse of Cas and smirked.

"Cassie!" he laughed. Cas looked at him. "What's with the Letterman-" it clicked in Michaels brain. "Casandra isn't a T-Bird, guys! He's a jockey!" The rest of the Scorpions laughed. Cas shrunk in his seat. His friends knew he was a jock. But it was weird enough for him hanging out with people he wasn't like and he was beginning to be like them. He started cussing and riding motorcycles. (Dean was even planning on getting him one.) There was only two things he still hasn't done that his friends do: smoke and "it". At least that's what his friends called them. He didn't know if that's what they were really called or if Benny told them he was too innocent to understand what they really were. He didn't care what they were called, either way. He knew what smoking was and his da didn't want him getting into the same thing they were in at his age. But he wanted to know what it tasted like, smelled like. He didn't know what "it" referred to. Dean told him he didn't want to. He honestly didn't care. Dean noticed Cas trying to hide and turned towards the head Scorpion.

"Piss off, Mikey!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Cas and trying to comfort him. 

"Oh...I see. Cassie and Deano are...This is fantastic! Everyone in school will flip the hell out!"

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Dean was furious and fed up with Michaels crap. First he hurts his Cas, now he's threatening to tell the school he and Cas are boyfriends!? He's not getting away with it if Benny has any say in this. Michael just smirked and said "Watch me."

"Listen, Mickey! You tell anyone Cas is dating Dean, I'll tell the whole school you still sleep with a nightlight!" Michaels eyes widened. The one thing he dreaded. And now his friends know. He never told them he was afraid of the dark ever since the incident with his dad. His friends giggled.

"You still sleep with a nightlight?" his "best friend" Crowley said. "How old are you? Seven?"

"Shut up! There's a specific reason that I still sleep with a nightlight!"

"And that reason is...?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't know who, or what killed him okay!?" The alley went silent except the faint noise of music. A long moment of silence.

"I thought you said your dad died in a car crash?" Bela, Michael's girlfriend, asked.

"I lied..."

"Obviously. This is your fault Carrington!" Cas flinched and blinked back tears. The Scorpions left, Michael crying. Cas waited for them to leave before cuddling into Dean and crying. Dean held him close and rubbed his back.

"Don't listen to them." Nogerelli said.


	9. Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEALTH CLASS!!!!!!!! And also Cas may or may not somehow be able to get pregnant....

Cas sat down next to Dean, as usual, in health class. Dean smiled. 

"Hey, cutie." he said.

"Hi." Cas blushed.

"Did you hear what we're learning about in health today?" Cas shook his head. Dean smirked. He knew how innocent Cas was and it didn't surprise him no one told him. Mr. Stewart came in and explained the lesson. Cas' eyes widened.

"Sex?" He whispered to Dean. Dean nodded. Cas made a face and Mr. Stewart started the reproduction lesson. Cas knew he could get pregnant. It wasn't a shock to his parents last time he went to the doctor and they said he had male and female hormones and a uterus. Yes, he had males parts on the outside, but it was still weird to find out about the uterus. He bit his lip. That means if he and Dean ever did it, depending on who was inside who, Cas would get pregnant and they could have kids. He glanced at Dean, who gave him the cutest, most innocent smile ever. He turned back to the class. Five more minutes. 

<3 <3 <3 

After class, he and Dean went to the roadhouse for lunch. He smiled at Dean as they ate. Dean smiled back. Cas cuddled Dean after and waited until they had to leave for their next class. Not like they were going to it but Dean wanted Ellen to think he was being a good kid so she wouldn't tell his dad he was skipping his last two classes. Cas and Dean went to Dean's dad's summer house that nobody used. They went to the room Dean had already claimed as his when he and Sam were younger. Dean laid on the bed and turned on the tv. 

"Cas...?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever consider 'it'?"

"Consider what?"

"'It'" Dean looked at him. "As in sex...with me..."

"Oh...yeah...I guess..." He looked at Dean. "There's something I have to tell you though..."

"Okay..."

"I...can get...pregnant...if I'm not careful, so if we do can we at least wait until I've come out to my parents?" Dean nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday


End file.
